megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Man
is a mysterious, stealthy, and powerful ninja-themed Robot Master that appeared in Mega Man 3. Little is known about Shadow Man's past, but is rumored to have been a robot created by an extraterrestrial civilization. Further evidence comes from the fact the metal on Shadow Man's body did not match any material found on Earth.The Reploid Research Lavatory - Dr. Right’s “Ask Me!” (Club Capcom magazine) Shadow Man's deactivated body was then rediscovered by Dr. Wily, who then remodeled and reprogrammed him for combat. His Special Weapon is the Shadow Blade, a large hira shuriken coated with a deadly substance capable of deranging the function of robotic mechanisms. Shadow Man, being a ninja, has amazing flexibility, but has been known to be rather impulsive and has a shallow way of thinking. Shadow Man loves sneaking up on others by using his ninja abilities and has come to dislike obvious and boring tricks. He is a skilled martial artist and a master of ninjutsu ''magic- his abilities include being able to temporarily create duplicates of himself to distract or attack his foes, create smoke screens, and summon frog robots of varying sizes- including a giant frog robot to ride on or smaller ones to check areas for him. Shadow Man can also use the ''Kawarimi no Jutsu, ''a ninja technique that replaces the body of the user with an object, usually a piece of log, as defense in ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and Super Adventure Rockman, as well as when he loses a race in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 3 Shadow Man is one of the eight stage bosses. He attacks by jumping, throwing Shadow Blades, and sliding. He is weak to Top Man's Top Spin. Mega Man III Shadow Man is one of the first four bosses available. His attacks are the same from ''Mega Man 3. He is weak to Gemini Man's Gemini Laser. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Shadow Man is one of the six bosses from the "Search for Wily!" course. Like ''Mega Man 3, he attacks with Shadow Blades and slides, but he can also use makibishis and summon a giant frog (possibly a modified Croaker) when he loses half of his energy (depending of the difficulty and the order the bosses are defeated, having a higher chance to do it the later he is fought). The frog attacks with its tongue, a flamethrower in the mouth (Shadow Man says "Katon no Jutsu" before this attack), and can spit Kerones. Shadow Man is weak to Centaur Arrow. ''Mega Man: Battle & Chase Shadow Man is a playable character that uses a frog-shaped car called the Shinobi Master that can use the Shadow Blade to slow down opponents and release smoke screens. As he loves to surprise people, he entered in the Battle & Chase competition to use the prize money in the creation of a ninja house full of tricks. In his ending, he creates the ninja house and challenges people to enter it, saying he will give one million zenny to anyone who manages to reach the top. He wears a big red scarf in his ending. } |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Game description |- |colspan=2|Uses Ninja moves. Throwing Stars and Smoke Screen are available. |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Maximum speed |- |colspan=2|456 km/h (on normal roads) |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Parts!!Game description |- |style="width: 45px;" bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Body''' |Ninja Body (ニンジャボディ) |A body that shoots throwing stars and releases a smoke screen. |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Engine' |Idaten Engine (イダテンエンジン, "Great Runner" Engine) |This has explosive power and accelerates very quickly. |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Wing' |Hayate Wing (ハヤテウィング, "Hurricane" Wing) |The special gauge will build up faster with this. |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Tire' |Fuuma Tire (フウマタイヤ, "Wind Demon" Tire) |Can recover very quickly from spins. |} Losing quotes: *''You are a worthy opponent.'' *''I blew it.'' ''Rockboard In ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise, Shadow Man is one of the three robots the player is transformed into when they land on the "Transformation" panel or are affected by Kalinka's rare ability. While transformed, the player can't use cards and money, but they can take one card from the owner of buildings they stop on. ''Super Adventure Rockman Shadow Man and the other fifteen Robot Masters from ''Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3 were revived by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins; Shadow Man appearing as the last boss of Episode 1. In battle, Shadow Man creates copies of himself and Mega Man must hit the real one. He attacks with Shadow Blades. If the player loses to him, Shadow Man will use an arm cannon to destroy Mega Man, and there will be no choice given to continue. When Shadow Man appears, he tries to kill Mega Man, but Quick Man gets in the way of his Shadow Blade to protect him after he realizes that Dr. Wily is being used by Ra Moon to destroy the World rather than simply conquering it as he had originally thought. Enraged by Quick Man's death at his hands, Mega Man attacks Shadow Man with full power, completely destroying him. Wood Man overhears the battle and tries to repair Shadow Man afterwards, but the damage proves to be irreparable. This in turn infuriates Wood Man to the point of attacking Mega Man himself at the beginning of Episode 2, in an attempt to avenge his friend. Due to being completely destroyed, he is the only Robot Master who is not revived by Ra Moon towards the end of Episode 3. ''Rockman ×over Shadow Man appears as a boss in the 25th Anniversary Special World of ''Rockman ×over, and also in Battle Memory. From July 19 to July 29, 2013, a special event has as boss an upgraded Shadow Man with electric attributes that went out of control.Gamer: Rockman Crossover Other appearances *Shadow Man is a boss in the Mega Man 3 handheld by Tiger Electronics. *Several Shadow Men can be seen inside the cars in Blues Field and Needle Field from Mega Man's Soccer. *Shadow Man is a playable character in the game Rockman Tennis. *Shadow Man is one of the Mega Man icons in Puchiguru. *Shadow Man is an enemy in the arcade game Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2. *Shadow Man is one of the five bosses present in the first version of Panic Shot! Rockman. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data このロボットにかんするデータがほとんどなく、なぞのおおいロボットである。すべての攻撃はジャンプでかわそう。 Translation: Concerning this robot's data, there is without a doubt, many mysteries. Jump to dodge all of his attacks. Mega Man Legacy Collection text: 'There's very little data available about this mysterious robot. Dodge all his attacks by jumping. Rockman Battle & Fighters'' data せいかくなデータがほとんどしられていないなぞのロボット。ちきゅうがいぶんめいのつくりあげたロボットにワイリーがてをくわえたといわれている。とくしゅぶきは、シャドーブレードじゃ。 '''Translation: A mysterious robot with little known accurate data. It is said that Wily modified him from a robot created by an extraterrestrial civilization. Special Weapon is Shadow Blade. Stage enemies Enemies in Shadow Man's stage from Mega Man 3, an eldritch sewer filled with red mutagen: *'Sub-boss:' Proto Man *Bikky (Doc Robot stage) *Giant Springer (Doc Robot stage) *Hammer Joe (Doc Robot stage) *Hologran *Mechakkero *New Shotman *Parasyu *Peterchy *Pickelman Bull *Walking Bomb *Yambow Enemies in Shadow Man's stage in the Game Boy Mega Man III: *Count Bomb *Hologran *Mechakkero *Parasyu *Pickelman Dada *Walking Bomb *Yambow Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Shadow Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 3. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Shadow Man appeared in the episode The Day the Moon Fell. In the beginning he helps Proto Man, Cut Man, and Quick Man steal a helicopter to pick up Guts Man and Dark Man at a laboratory, and stays in Dr. Wily's Skull Fortress until Mega Man breaks in and takes the tachyon capacitor that was used by Wily to control the Moon. He and the other robots follow him to Dr. Light's lab, where Mega Man fools them with holographic copies and takes Dark Man's weapon, using it to capture the others and throw them into Wily's Skullker. They escape after this and the Moon is placed back into its orbit. ''Captain N: The Game Master Although Shadow Man didn't appear in ''Captain N: The Game Master, as Top Man was the last Robot Master defeated by Mega Man and the only one seen, Mega Man uses the Shadow Blade in Wily's castle. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga, ''Mega Man Megamix by Hitoshi Ariga, Shadow Man first appeared in the story "Metal Heart" in Rockman Remix, and again later in "The Strongest Enemy to Date", and all stories from Mega Man Gigamix, including "Asteroid Blues" and "Burning Wheel". In the manga, Shadow Man uses the Shadow Blade and a sword as weapons, and his right eye has a sensor that can send data to Wily, though he usually keeps this eye closed. Outfitted further in his design is a teleportation device that can allow him to warp through shadows with a dimension scanning spatial sensor that detects places with an absence of light as potential destinations; while this makes for a great utility in mobility and transportation, it does not make for optimal use in espionage and probing, as Shadow Man must physically appear out of the shadow to fully receive sensory stimuli, which can put him at risk of being noticed. Sometimes he's seen with the Japanese symbol "kage" (影) on him, which means "shadow". Shadow Man acts as Wily's personal bodyguard and spy, and is very loyal to him. Similar to Ring Man, Shadow Man takes to wearing clothes over his armor, often appearing in different Ninja outfits as well as a face mask. His first chronological appearance is in the story "Asteroid Blues" from Mega Man Gigamix, which is based on the events of Mega Man 3. In "Metal Heroes", Wily created the new Yellow Devil MK-II, but it went out of control and he orders Shadow Man and the other robots from Mega Man 3 to bring it back, and if not possible, destroy it. They have trouble bringing the Yellow Devil back and the struggle draws attention in the street. Mega Man arrives to investigate and makes a temporary alliance with Wily's robots to stop the Yellow Devil. In the end, only Mega Man and Shadow Man are able to continue following it, while the others where forced to stay behind by the security system of the building it entered. After finding the Yellow Devil, Shadow Man notices its weak point is the eye, and that it was damaged in battle. Seeing it would be difficult to bring the Yellow Devil back, Shadow Man decides to use his Shadow Blade to stop it. In "The Strongest Enemy to Date", Shadow Man monitors the actions of Copy Mega Man. In "Burning Wheel", Shadow Man is in the Battle & Chase competition. In "White Nightmare", Shadow Man saves Dr. Wily from the alien robot that was trying to kill him. During the showdown with the Stardroids, he manages to take out Neptune by burning him up in re-entry of the Earth's atmosphere, and is saved by Quick Man. At the end of the story, he leaves to go on a journey of self-discovery and to think about the events that have happened. ''Rockman World 3 Shadow Man appears in the manga ''Rockman World 3, which is based on the events of the Game Boy game, known as Mega Man III outside Japan. He is the third robot to be fought by Mega Man. ''Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues Shadow Man is a member of the Wily Patrol and helps Mega Man defeat robots that were stealing a bank. Rockman Battle & Chase Shadow Man lived in an old ninja house with an elder Shadow Man and his four young Shadow Man siblings. When the house begins to fall, a part of the roof falls on the elder and he asks Shadow Man to give a lair to the kids. Homeless, Shadow Man enters the Battle & Chase competition to obtain money for a house. He is determined to win, seeing all competitors as his enemies, but when he sees Ice Man in need of help, he takes the water from his radiator for his, being unable to continue. Despite this, He becomes friends with Mega Man, Ice Man, Blizzard Man and Chill Penguin, and after Mega Man tells Dr. Light of his situation, he lets him and his brothers stay in Dr. Light's Laboratory. Gallery Artwork MM3ShadowMan.jpg|Shadow Man's original ''Mega Man 3 artwork. R20ShadowMan.png|Front, side, and rear view of Shadow Man. Shadowend.gif|Shadow Man's ending scene in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Shadow_Man_close_up.jpg|Shadow Man in the Mega Man cartoon. ShadowManMegaManRobotMasterFieldGuide.jpg|Shadow Man's profile from the Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide. MegaManArchieC042-3.jpg|Shadow Man in the Mega Man comic. Shadowman.jpg|Shadow Man in Mega Man Megamix. ShadowGigamix.jpg|Shadow Man in Mega Man Gigamix. travelingninja.jpg|Shadow Man's new look in Mega Man Gigamix, wearing a cloak and kasa. R4ShadowMan.png|Shadow Man cameo in the Rockman 4 manga. RW3ShadowMan.png|Shadow Man in the Rockman World 3 manga. RYBShadowMan.png|Shadow Man in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. MM3 Shadow Man submission.png|Shadow Man's boss submission Screenshots MM3-ShadowMan-SS.png|Shadow Man's intro screen in Mega Man 3. MMSShadowMan.png|Shadow Man's cameo in Mega Man's Soccer. SARShadowMan.jpg|Shadow Man using the Shadow Blade in Super Adventure Rockman. SARShadowArm.jpg|Shadow Man with an arm cannon in Super Adventure Rockman. Miscellaneous MM&BShadowMan.png|Shadow Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *As Shadow Man is possibly alien in origin, he may be a precursor to other alien robots in the series, such as Sunstar and Duo. *Shadow Man is the only Robot Master in Mega Man 3 (other than Doc Robot, specifically when using Heat Man's data) to take damage from all Special Weapons in the game. *Shadow Man is the second Robot Master with the ability to slide. *Shadow Man's abilities to summon Frog Robots are a reference to Jiraiya, a rogue ninja hero from Japanese folklore who mastered frog magic. *Kunai function both like a knife and a crowbar in battle (contrary to popular belief and their depiction in several media, they were not meant for throwing). Shadow Man uses it both ways in Mega Man #30, pushing Quick Man aside after slashing him when he first attacks and later stabbing him in the back with it. References de:Shadow Man es:Shadow Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Wily Numbers Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Mega Man: Battle & Chase Racers Category:Characters voiced by Terry Klassen